


A Winter Story

by FelicitySapphire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flower Shop Prompt, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining, University Students, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySapphire/pseuds/FelicitySapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt.</p><p>Kise helps Kuroko out at his family's flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own anything except my salty tears and unhealthy obsessions.
> 
> My sister and cousin prompted me to write smut (in what was a rather interesting Facebook chat) which I haven't done in three years. My prompt specifications were "KiseKuro" and "based on three paragraphs from a random flower shop prompt". It was fun to write, although still a struggle when it came down to the actual smut... I'm just not very used to it.
> 
> I listened to "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma while I wrote the first part (on repeat with rain in the background, because it reminds me of the watering can):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zdmFHf4Wkk
> 
> ...but I recommend this playlist while reading, especially song 0:30:14 as that song inspired the title:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmAJy0N9gYw
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Good morning," Kuroko greets as he hears the doorbell tinkle, the tell-tale sign that someone was entering the shop. He walks out from the tiny office in the back, where he has been working on the design for a new arrangement, fixing his apron a little. He smiles a little as a familiar figure comes into view by the door, two steaming coffees-to-go in hand.

"Morning, Kurokocchi," the young man cheerfully returns his greeting and puts the coffees down, running a hand through his messy, blond hair, flurries of melting snow falling to the floor as he does so. He blows into his hands, trying to warm them up and moans pitifully as he walks to the backroom to hang up his coat. “Man, the weather is terrible today! I can’t believe it actually started to snow.”

Kuroko hums in acknowledgement, and then grabs one of the coffees, checking that it’s ticked off as ‘decaf’ before taking a sip of the hot brew.

"Thanks for the coffee, Kise-kun," he says, voice filled with appreciation as the blond enters the room again, apron on and sleeves rolled up.

Kise sends a bright smile his way and beams a 'you’re welcome' before he picks up a nearby can and starts watering the flowers, forgetting all about his own cup of vanilla latte left to steam on the counter. Kuroko can’t help another smile as he watches the blond work his way around the pots and beds, soon enough whistling along to the tune from the radio playing softly through the speakers.

 _This is… really nice_ , he can’t help but think as he takes in the tranquil atmosphere – the moist air and the mixture of scents from the flowers, the warm, fresh coffee in his hand taking his mind off the cool snow storm raging outside, and the familiar swishing of water as Kise handles the watering can. It’s almost too nice to interrupt, but eventually he does.

“Um,” Kuroko starts timidly, “thank you for coming in today on such short notice. I wasn’t quite sure what to do when nobody else could make it…”

Kise looks up from the orchids he is now tending to, a look of puzzlement on his face. “Ah, don’t worry about it. It’s not like you control who catches a flu or not around here.”

“Still,” Kuroko looks bashfully down at the mug in his hands, “waking you up so suddenly, and in this weather, too. We probably won’t be getting a lot of customers either, if it keeps storming like this… so I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

Again, Kise flashes his bright smile in at him, turning back to watering the orchids while chiding, somewhat playfully, “Really, Kurokocchi… I told you not to worry about it, already. Besides, I could use some extra money right now—so.”

Kuroko knows it’s a lie. Kise, the nation’s Golden Boy, could have a year’s worth of the salary Kuroko earns from working at the shop running through his fingers in the matter of a few days, if he so desired. It would only take one call to any agency (and there are quite many of those) that will gladly beg to sign him up for a photo-shoot or a commercial filming, and he would be set for months to come.

He also knows that Kise is one of the few who knows his grandmother is doing poorly – which is why Kuroko started taking all these shifts in the first place – and how his university attendance is suffering because of it. Kise has the decency not to mention that, for which he is very grateful. However, having someone he admires stretch out their hand solely out of pity is not a good feeling either.

Kuroko realises he is holding the mug a little too loosely, and effectively tightens his grip before it can slip from his fingers. He sighs quietly and is about to head back into the office when Kise speaks again.

“And even if that wasn’t the case, I will always be there to help when you need it,” he states, and Kuroko’s heart warms with the sincerity of which the next words are spoken, “because, no matter what, Kurokocchi is a very important person to me.”

He is glad Kise doesn’t turn around to see the unusual blush creeping across his normally pale cheeks – that would have been quite embarrassing. To be honest, those softly spoken words had caught him by surprise. They were so unlike the standard obnoxious declarations of love he would usually receive from him, carelessly given as if they were everyday greetings (and between the two of them, they probably were) rather than conveyance of deeper feelings. This time it seems different.

He knows it is earnest, and one hundred percent true, because that’s just who Kise is: brash, honest, a terrible liar and loyal to a fault – and also someone very precious to him.

Upon admitting this to himself his heart beats just a little bit faster. An affectionate smile finds his lips as he relishes in this newfound feeling. He knows he should probably take this moment to reciprocate, voice a confession of his own, but his normally coolheaded self would never allow for such an impulse without giving himself time to think about it first.

Instead he continues back into the office, somewhat jestingly calling out over his shoulder, “Please remember to drink your coffee before it turns cold, Kise-kun. It would be such a waste if you’re saving your money right now.”

He covers his mouth not to laugh as Kise’s shout of “ _Oh man, I totally forgot!_ ” resounds through the shop.

\--

In the end, by the time they were closing up in the afternoon, there had only been two actual customers who had braved the weather, and a lot of dead time.

Kuroko had handled the calls and e-mail orders, and set up a plan for a few more arrangements due sometimes over the rest of the week and the next. He had also finished arranging a funeral spray that was to be delivered in the morning (“ _It’s beautiful, Kurokocchi! I’m sure the family will appreciate it.”_ ) as well as a few baskets and bouquets that he would bring home for his mother to decorate the house.

Kise had done what little work there was to do inside the shop that day, and ended up reading a few magazines that laid beneath the counter when there was nothing left to do. He had bothered Kuroko into teaching him how to make corsages (“ _Although, Kise-kun…the winter formal season is already over.”_ ) but had left him alone after that. During lunch break he had even braved the storm and ran by the bakery next door to buy some sandwiches for the two of them to share.

Now, at closing time, Kuroko had finished counting up the register and ended up sitting down, waiting for Kise to finish clearing the workbenches. He frowns as time drags on (Kise is taking longer than usual today). Eventually, he starts sketching out some new ideas for Valentine’s bouquets, as that date is coming up in barely two weeks’ time (which of course is a major business day for the shop).

Kuroko is deeply immersed in the drawings, wondering about whether or not he should place another order for pink roses, and is caught off guard when Kise appears in the doorway, coat already donned and ready to leave.

“Alright, it’s done. Are you ready to lock up?” the blond chippers, leaning casually against the doorframe.

“Ah, yeah… just a minute,” Kuroko murmurs while clearing the desk and collecting his sketches, carefully putting them away into a folder. Kise quickly snatches one up before it can go away, and an impressed grin grows on his face.

“Wow, as expected by Kurokocchi—these will turn into really cute arrangements! I’m sure girls from all over the city will want them,” he praises shamelessly.

Kuroko is just not easily flattered. “It’s kind of you to say that, but realistically that would be unexpected.”

“You need to have more confidence in your designs, Kurokocchi, they really _are v_ ery cute!” Kise tries again, and Kuroko looks thoughtful for a moment.

“That gives me a business idea, though… if we marked them with a guaranteed delivery by Kise Ryouta I’m sure we could sell thousands,” he looks expectantly at the blond, “I’ll be counting on you, Kise-kun.”

Kise blinks a few times. “Uh—but that would mean thousands of deliveries. No human being could possibly manage that—”

“But you’re not a human being. You’re a basketball _monster_ , aren’t you?”

“That’s so mean, Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko conceals a smile as Kise complains about his insensitivity. He packs up what remains of his belongings, and then announces, “That’s the last of it. Let me just grab my coat and keys and we can go home.”

Just as he steps around the desk to take his leave though, his path is blocked by the other man who is suspiciously fiddling something behind his back.

“Ah—wait a second, please,” Kise says, his expression a little urgent and flustered, and Kuroko stops to listen. Kise opens his mouth as if to say something, but then closes it and looks down. Kuroko intently watches his Adams apple bob softly as he swallows, calming his nerves, so very unlike the bubbly blond he knows. He is unable to deduce where the situation is going.

“Um…” he is about to inquire about what’s wrong when Kise laughs softly.

“Oh man, this is totally uncool,” the blond chuckles. “I can easily play cool and charming with any other person out there, see… but when it’s you…heh, I must sound like such an idiot right now.”

 _Yes, you do,_ Kuroko feels the need to deadpan, but he stops himself.

It’s strange to him, as normally it’s in his very blood to never pass up on a chance to tease him. Yet, now, as he is looking at the fidgeting blond he feels like he owes the moment his silence. So he stays quiet, and listens to Kise’s stuttered words.

“Ah, well… what I really want to say is, um, you’re…really hard working. And although you’re mean to me sometimes – well, most of the time actually – you’ve always supported me, and you’ve taught me some really important stuff… and, um, here – for you,” Kise finally says and pulls out what he’s been holding behind his back.

It’s a very amateurish corsage. It’s very overdone with just about every kind of yellow flower the store keeps (a rose here, a tulip there), accented with light blue ribbons and a few stems of blue tinted baby’s breath. It’s barely held together as it is, and the entire arrangement sits very awry on the bracelet that’s used. Kuroko immediately thinks of a dozen ways to reprimand the misuse of the store’s tools, and yet…

…the hands presenting him with the creation are scratched and prickled with red – from cutting thorns and tying metal strings – and the expression of the giver is twisted in such an anxious smile that begs him not to refuse it. And it is so, _so_ very obvious that there is so much heart and good will poured into every single piece.

At Kuroko’s continued silence, Kise grows more and more anxious. Already, nothing is going the way he had planned, but surely he could still brush it all off as a joke.

He puts on his brightest smile and ignores the way his heart clenches painfully in his chest as he says, “For, you know, teaching me how to make these! See, now I can totally impress some girls and probably score some even on a first date, because yeah, girls are crazy about boys who does these sort of… things…”

And Kise trails off, because Kuroko is now holding his clenches hand up to him as if he’s expecting a fist bump, expression unreadable as always, and he really doesn’t know what to do.

“Here. Put it on,” Kuroko finally says when he sees that the blond has frozen on the spot.

Kise thaws quickly and splutters, “W-What the…?”

“Kagami-kun told me that in America, when the students go to prom, a person will buy the corsage and put it on for their date,” Kuroko explains calmly, but then averts his gaze as a red flush that Kise knows he isn’t imagining glows on his pale face. “Now you’re presenting one to me, so please put it on.”

Kise doesn’t hesitate then and quickly does as asked, pulling on the elastic of the bracelet and carefully slides it onto the shorter man’s wrist. Despite its general gracelessness the combination of yellow and blue looks delicate against Kuroko’s creamy skin, and Kise can’t help but brush his fingers against his knuckles as he withdraws. He looks on, spellbound, as Kuroko lifts his arm up to his face to get a closer look at the arrangement.

“It’s better than the one you made earlier… you get points for improvement. However, this tulip here looks sort of bruised, and this baby’s breath isn’t tied well enough… I think it might fall off soon—”

Kise yelps. “Ah—I knew this was coming! Reprimanding my hard work like that, you’re so cruel, Kurokocchi!!”

“—the combination is quite nice though. It’s a bit awry but the ribbon is great. And, also…” Kuroko pauses and uses the moment to step closer to the crestfallen blond. He raises himself on the tips of his toes before Kise can react to his sudden advances and presses his lips to the taller man’s cheek. “Thanks you, Kise-kun. I like it very much.”

Just as he is about to retreat Kise regains his senses, or at least his instincts, and before Kuroko can really move away a pair of hands reach up to cup his face, and soft lips descend upon his.

Any cry of surprise he might have given is hushed in an instant, and he feels his cheeks pricking with rushing blood as his speeding train of thoughts catches up with the situation.

The kiss is surprisingly deep, and the very, _very_ experienced Kise makes it hard not to be swept away. The blond knows exactly how to move his mouth against his, how to gently caress his cheeks with his fingertips, and at what moment he should beg for more. An agile tongue is soon licking its way along the seam of his lips, pleading and coaxing for them to give way into his mouth. Kuroko closes his eyes now; he gasps at the collection of sensations that makes his heart skip a beat, and soon enough that same tongue is sliding against his, luring it into playing along.

He kisses back the best he can. His breath hitches when Kise leans in for a better angle, one hand sliding down to caress his throat, and when Kise moans softly he swallows the sound that vibrates sensually against his lips.

Kuroko doesn’t know how long the kiss lasts, but by the time it’s over he is a heaving for air he didn’t know he needed, and his lips tingle with the memory of the sensation of being devoured. He doesn’t remember when his hands found their way to Kise’s shoulders, or why they don’t seem to want to let go, but what he does know is that _Kise Ryouta_ had kissed him, and it felt _so_ _very_ _good_.

When Kise opens his eyes, praying all the while _please don’t let this be a dream_ , he finds the object of his affections standing breathless before him, so very _real_ , yet so very dreamlike, _clinging to him_ like he is a lifeline. He can’t ever remember to have seen him in such a state before, the ever so cool and collected phantom sixth-man, face flushed and eyes hooded with passion – and knowing that _he_ was the one to make it so sparks a sense of accomplishment inside him.

Warmth spreads through Kise’s chest and he pulls Kuroko closer, as close as he can, holding him tightly against his chest as he buries his face into the mess of light blue hair, breathing in that soothing scent that is purely Kuroko. His heart jumps, beating a little faster, when he feels him sigh and relax in his grasp, returning the embrace.

“Kurokocchi…” he breathes into his hair, at loss of what to say as an overwhelming happiness fills his heart. Kuroko Tetsuya is there, in his arms, and suddenly that’s all that matters.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko’s voice mumbles against his ribcage, so Kise pulls back a little, just enough to look down at him, adoring golden orbs clashing with dark blue ones, and a content smile plays on his lips as he replies, “Yes, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko swallows softly and the flush of his face is renewed, but his gaze remains determined as he asks, “Will you… kiss me again, please?”

And Kise beams like the sun. “Yes, of course I will – as many times you wish.”

\--

‘As many times as you wish’ would turn out to be quite a few.

Kise doesn’t mind at all. In fact, he rather enjoys the sight of his crush’s lips growing more and more swollen with each and every one, and he relishes in the timid whines and quiet gasps he pulls out with just the right touches at the right moments.

Standing becomes somewhat tiresome after the first two, so the third lands them sitting on the carpeted floor with Kise’s coat beneath them. On the fourth Kise grows a little bolder. He lets his hand wander for a bit, rubbing over a clothed back and thighs, soon to settle on narrow hips, stroking encouraging circles up and down his sides when Kuroko tentatively touches his chest in return.

Now, on what is their fifth but feels like the fifteenth, the blond has the shorter man pinned beneath him as he lays soft, feathery kisses across his brow. He then trails his jawline with his tongue, all the way up to his ear. Once there he flicks the muscle against the lobe a few times and breathes hotly against the shell, delighting in in the moan he pulls out before making his way back to that angelic mouth he loves so much, vigorously claiming it with his own.

Kise knows he’s a good kisser. He has been told countless times by men and women alike that both his taste and technique are dangerously addictive, and he plans on using everything he knows to make sure Kuroko is hooked.

When they part for air, Kuroko’s breath comes out in quiet pants. His face is flushed with colour, yet his clouded eyes say “ _so good_ ” and “ _please more_ ” more than anything else. They pierce into him in a way Kise has only imagined or seen in his dreams.

Before he knows it, the need overtakes him. He wants him, right here, now, on the office floor if he has to. It’s greedy, he knows, for he has already received so much, more than he had dared to hope for, but he still want so much more. Surely, after all these years of waiting and pining, he wouldn’t be denied this.

“Hey, Kurokocchi,” he speaks shakily, excited, as if he is a child about to tell his friend a grand secret, nuzzling the side of his flushed face in an affectionate manner. Kuroko hums an affirmative reply, and Kise grins against his throat. “Please, let me touch you.”

“I thought that was what you were doing,” Kuroko replies, and Kise chuckles softly at that.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. In that case, let me touch you _more_ ,” and as he says this he grinds his groin against Kuroko’s, savouring the breathy gasp of surprise has his clothed cock rubbed against the other man’s.

“A-Ah… Kise-kun, you’re…” Kuroko tries, but is interrupted by Kise’s mouth on his.

“Hard?” the blond pauses and kisses him chastely once more “Aroused? For you, yes. So please,” he leans his forehead against the dazed Kuroko’s, his passionate gaze drilling into him as he pleads, “ _let me have you_.”

Kuroko should probably have thought it through a little more before the husky “ _yes_ ” passes his lips, but he is helpless against the those fervent,  golden eyes, those eager hands on his body and that oh so unfairly skilful mouth upon his.

And Kise gives him no time to reconsider.

A determined smirk is his only warning before he is once again kissed thoroughly, and then is startled as nimble hands make quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. When they’re about to pull them down, as well, he panics and breaks the kiss, catching Kise’s hands with his own.

“Wait…! Are we—here…?” he starts urgently, almost a little annoyed when Kise laughs at him.

“Yeah, it’s comfortable enough, isn’t it? I’m prepared, so don’t worry about that. Also, I’m one hundred percent clean, believe it or not. Besides…” he rubs his bulge against the inside of Kuroko’s thigh, eliciting another delicious gasp from his soon-to-be lover. “…I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

Kuroko doesn’t resist this time when his jeans are pulled down, his hands opting to cling to Kise’s back as the blond starts attacking his neck, alternating between long licks and light nibbling before settling for one spot where he is determined to leave a mark.

All the while Kise’s sinful hands are working on his clothes, tugging his t-shirt up his chest to play with his hardening nipples. He moans when one of them traces the head of his growing erection, rubbing at the slit through his boxers. The hand then disappears only to slip below his waistline, fully grasping his cock and stroking it languidly.

“K-Ah...Kise-kun,” he moans wantonly, his vision exploding with pleasure and need as Kise’s hand works him to a state of dripping hardness, smearing the pearly beads of pre-cum to glide more easily over the throbbing flesh.

After a few more strokes, and an adoring kiss to the blooming mark on his neck, Kise pulls away and leans back on his heels. He looks down at his work, eyes alight with satisfaction, and makes sure Kuroko is watching him as he proceeds to pull off his own shirt. He does so with a feline grace that belongs to him, and him alone, unhurriedly revealing inch by inch of pure muscle that he has been building ever since his middle school days.

Kuroko finds it arousing, yet somewhat strange at the same time. Kise knows he’s gorgeous; he knows he’s desirable – the world tells him so every day. And yet, here he is with the very plain and unremarkable Kuroko Tetsuya, looking at him with such adoration, as if he’s worth the world itself. Never, if you had asked him back when they were teammates and rivals, would he have expected to end up in such a situation – straddled, on an office floor, about to have sex with Kise Ryouta.

 _Yet here we are,_ he thinks to himself as he watches Kise slowly unzip his own jeans, sighing in relief as he releases his throbbing, rather impressive erection from its binds.

“What are you thinking about, Kurokocchi?” the blond suddenly asks, a Cheshire smile playing on his lips as he trails a hand down his own toned abs. “Do you like what you see?”

“I was just thinking how I probably wouldn’t have thought about having sex with you back in high school,” Kuroko answers earnestly, yet instead of taking offence, as he usually would, the blond gives a husky laugh as he pulls Kuroko up to him, noses brushing softly.

“…and what about now?” he asks cockily, and is positively surprised when his answer is hungry lips connecting with his and clumsy hands running down his chest.

With ease he leads Kuroko to lie on his side with Kise against his back. He gently kisses the bruised neck from behind, and lets his hands caress the smooth skin of his thighs, coaxing them apart to grant him better access.

“Relax,” he murmurs in response to Kuroko’s shudder at being exposed to the emptiness of the room, and he continues kissing his neck while his hands set to work.

One finds its way back to Kuroko’s cock, fingers teasingly running along the shaft to elicit more needy sounds from the young man. The other has other plans, and ruffles through a coat pocket. Kise pulls out a tube of lotion that he carries around for his hands on cold days. He needs to search through an inner pocket to pull out a neatly packed condom, and keeps it close by as he opens the tube cap.

Kuroko knows Kise is up to something, but the only warning he gets is a smile against his neck before a pair of fingers, slicked up with something cold, presses against his hole. He bites his lower lip to hold back a surprised squeal, and hears Kise chuckle softly in his ear, which he kisses apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Kurokocchi. It will warm up once I rub it around a little… like this,” he explains, and proceeds to rub his slicked fingers against the tight ring of muscles causing Kuroko to tremble.

“I-It’s weird,” he mumbles softly, and Kise laughs again.

“I’m going to put them in, ok?” Kise declares, and then pushes the first of the fingers past the clenching opening.

Kuroko closes his eyes lets out a shuddering breath as a strange new sensation fills him. It doesn’t hurt at all, but feels strangely uncomfortable. What irks him the most, though, is perhaps the thought of Kise’s finger inside him, probing around his body in such an intimate way. His hands clench at the coat beneath him when another finger joins the first, and soon a third. Now he feels the pain of the stretch, and although nowhere near unbearable it still makes him squirm.

“Shh, it’s ok. You’re doing so well, Kurokocchi,” Kise praises him as he teasingly moves the appendages in and out of the twitching hole, drawing another moan from his lips. “You’re taking all three quite easily, aren’t you? I’m glad. That means I won’t hurt you as much when I put it in.”

“P-Please stop using such a casual t-tone in this kind of situation,” Kuroko chides, but is surprised when Kise goes still.

“Ah, you’ve got it wrong. You see, right now when I finally have you like this… I’m already at my limit.”

Kuroko immediately detects the urgency within those words, and can’t help but smile as he realises that Kise is holding himself back for him. “In that case,” he murmurs softly and turns his head so that he can see Kise’s puzzled face as he reaches back to pull his fingers out of him. He winces slightly as they finally come out, leaving him with a hollow feeling that he knows won’t be there for long. “Please stop playing around then and take me properly, already.”

Kise’s reaction is immediate. It takes him only a few seconds to pull his briefs far enough down to pull out his fully erect member and put on the condom he had prepared earlier. When he next looks at Kuroko he has a completely different feel about him, an ardent and shameless look in his eyes as he urgently moves towards him. He soon has him on his back, knees lifted to his chest, and he kisses him deeply while pressing his cock against his entrance, pushing in.

Kuroko screams quietly as the throbbing flesh is pushed into him, stretching him as far as he’s ever been stretched before, and Kise doesn’t stop until there is nothing left to give. Then he pauses, giving Kuroko time to adjust to the new pulsing sensation inside him.

When Kuroko regains his senses he opens his eyes and locks his gaze with Kise, who unexpectedly is looking just as pained as him, hips twitching with the strain of not moving when that is obviously exactly what he yearns to do.

“A-ha-ha… you really took it all. You look amazing like this,” Kise says, voice trembling with the bliss so obviously present on his face. “You’re the best. How does it feel?”

“I-It’s t-twitching…” he stutters in response. He lifts his hips experimentally, making both him and Kise gasp at the sudden sensation. “Ah… please start moving, Kise-kun.”

“A-Alright,” the blond responds before rolling his hips in a repeating motion, slowly building up a steady rhythm.

Kuroko tries to relax the best he can, but is still clenching his teeth trying not to cry out. Kise notices this and starts angling his thrusts until, finally, he starts hitting a spot that that has Kuroko’s eyes go wide with bliss.

“K-Kise-kun…! D-do that m-more, please,” he then pleads, and Kise smiles and does as he asks, rolling his hips with even more force, making Kuroko cry out.

Soon they are both panting and moaning messes, calling each other’s names in between each thrust. Kise drives in harder and harder when he knows he won’t last much longer. He leans down to kiss his lover who clings to him, swallowing his groans of pleasure as he keeps moving fast and hard, driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

Neither of them lasts long after that. All it takes is two strokes to his cock for Kuroko to come against their stomachs, his body tensing with overwhelming pleasure, and Kise follows after with the most intense orgasm he has ever experienced, Kuroko’s name on his lips.

\--

In the bliss of the aftermath Kise looks at Kuroko’s hand and notices that the corsage he had made had never been taken off – and, like Kuroko said, some of the flowers were falling out. He feels himself pout a little at seeing his gift already crumpled and ruined, although he shouldn’t have expected more from his mediocre skills.

“It was… a very nice gift, Kise-kun,” Kuroko suddenly says between pants, and Kise realises that he’s been watching him frown over the flowers. He finds that he’s speechless as a small smile, that really warms his heart, is present on his new lover’s face. “You made me very happy.”

And as they lay there, catching their breaths, Kise realises the reason why he has never felt so good with any of his past rendezvouses, both during and after sex. He knows that is because the feelings he has for Kuroko are so different from the ones he’s had for any of those – and it had always been there, deep inside his heart. It’s a loyal kind of love that has been growing since the very first time they met... and now, _finally_ , he thinks, finally he can be happy with the person he loves most of all. But knowing that he makes Kuroko feel this way as well is an even more pleasing feeling.

And Kise can’t help but laugh.

_I am very happy as well, Kurokocchi._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading っス.


End file.
